In database systems, backups can be used for various purposes, such as recovery from hardware failure, disaster recovery, recovery from user error, and/or recovery from application error. In replicated cloud database and other database systems, redundant copies of data can provide local high availability, leading in some cases to frequent use of backups to recover from application or user error. But when large volumes of data are stored, with backups that include a base full backup and incremental transaction log backups for point in-time roll forward recovery, supporting such recovery from user or application errors can impose a high storage cost. Substantial time may also be spent recovering from an error by restoring the full backup and applying incremental backups, even to extract something as small as few rows that were deleted by either human or application error